tokiohotelwonderlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Tourdaten
"Schrei Live" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Schweiz, +Russland) • Termine der ersten Tour • 30.06.2005 - 06.05.2006 30.06.2005 - Turmclub Turmclub, Deutschland ���� 01.07.2005 - "Sachsen-Anhalt-Tag", Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 02.07.2005 - Rock im Bad Rock im Bad, Deutschland ���� 13.07.2005 - mega–ROCK in die Ferienmega–ROCK in die Ferien, Deutschland ���� 22.07.2005 - Halberg Open Air Halberg Open Air, Deutschland ���� 29.07.2005 - Zukunft Mensch, Orianenburg, Deutschland ���� 26.08.2005 - Waltroper Parkfest Waltroper Parkfest, Deutschland ���� 04.09.2005 - Stars4Free Stars4Free, Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 30.09.2005 - SWM Kids SWM Kids, Deutschland ���� 01.10.2005 - Dominion Club, Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 03.10.2005 - "Tag Der Deutschen Einheit", Potsdam, Deutschland ���� 03.11.2005 - Altice Arena Altice Arena, Portugal ���� 05.11.2005 - (Kindercharity-Veranstaltung), Wien, Österreich ���� 12.11.2005 - Olympiahalle (6-Tage-Rennen) Olympiahalle (6-Tage-Rennen), Deutschland ���� 24.11.2005 - König-Pilsener-Arena König-Pilsener-Arena, Deutschland ���� 28.11.2005 - Planet Music Planet Music, Österreich ���� 29.11.2005 - Rohstofflager Rohstofflager, Schweiz ���� 04.12.2005 - Haus Auensee Haus Auensee, Deutschland ���� 05.12.2005 - Columbiahalle Columbiahalle, Deutschland ���� 07.12.2005 - Docks Docks, Deutschland ���� 08.12.2005 - Palladium Köln Palladium Köln, Deutschland ���� 10.12.2005 - Tonhalle Tonhalle, Deutschland ���� 11.12.2005 - Stadthalle Magdeburg Stadthalle Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 12.12.2005 - Palladium Köln Palladium Köln, Deutschland ���� 14.12.2005 - Rittal Arena Wetzlar Rittal Arena Wetzlar, Deutschland ���� 16.12.2005 - Münsterland Halle Münsterland Halle, Deutschland ���� 17.12.2005 - Stadthalle Magdeburg Stadthalle Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 20.12.2005 - Palladium Köln Palladium Köln, Deutschland ���� 04.02.2006 - Eiderlandhalle Eiderlandhalle, Deutschland ���� 05.02.2006 - Eissporthalle Eissporthalle, Deutschland ���� 08.02.2006 - ÖVB-Arena ÖVB-Arena, Deutschland ���� 09.02.2006 - Mitsubishi Electric Halle Mitsubishi Electric Halle, Deutschland ���� 13.02.2006 - Seidensticker Halle Seidensticker Halle, Deutschland ���� 14.02.2006 - Jahrhunderthalle Jahrhunderthalle, Deutschland ���� 16.02.2006 - Trier Arena Trier Arena, Deutschland ���� 17.02.2006 - Friedrich-Ebert-Halle Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Deutschland ���� 19.02.2006 - Stadthalle Dietikon Stadthalle Dietikon, Schweiz ���� 20.02.2006 - Stadthalle Sursee Stadthalle Sursee, Schweiz ���� 22.02.2006 - Stadthalle Freiburg Stadthalle Freiburg, Deutschland ���� 23.02.2006 - Donau-Arena Donau-Arena, Deutschland ���� 25.02.2006 - Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Deutschland ���� 26.02.2006 - Zenith München Zenith München, Deutschland ���� 05.03.2006 - Nürnberg Arena Nürnberg Arena, Deutschland ���� 06.03.2006 - Thüringenhalle Thüringenhalle, Deutschland ���� 08.03.2006 - Barclaycard Arena Barclaycard Arena, Deutschland ���� 09.03.2006 - Velodrom Velodrom, Deutschland ���� 11.03.2006 - König-Pilsener-Arena König-Pilsener-Arena, Deutschland ���� 12.03.2006 - Echo Music Awards in Berlin (oder allgemein ein anderes Konzert in Bielefeld?), Deutschland ���� 14.03.2006 - Chemnitz Arena Chemnitz Arena, Deutschland ���� 15.03.2006 - Messe Dresden Messe Dresden, Deutschland ���� 17.03.2006 - Tennis.Event.Center Tennis.Event.Center, Österreich ���� 19.03.2006 - Congress Innsbruck Congress Innsbruck, Österreich ���� 21.03.2006 - Wiener Stadthalle Wiener Stadthalle, Österreich ���� 22.03.2006 - TipsArena Linz TipsArena Linz, Österreich ���� 26.03.2006 - RheinEnergieSTADION RheinEnergieSTADION, Deutschland ���� 11.04.2006 - Futurum Futurum, Tschechien ���� 13.04.2006 - Club 8 (Show-Case), Amsterdam, Niederlande ���� 30.04.2006 - Zürich Hauptbahnhof (Festival) Zürich Hauptbahnhof (Festival), Schweiz ���� 06.05.2006 - Stuttgart, Deutschland ���� • Termine der Sommer-Zusatztour • 27.05.2006 - 03.09.2006 27.05.2006 - Kunst und Ausstellungshalle Kunst und Ausstellungshalle, Deutschland ���� 28.05.2006 - Kunst und Ausstellungshalle Kunst und Ausstellungshalle, Deutschland ���� 03.06.2006 - Paradiso Paradiso, Niederlande ���� 04.06.2006 - Hessentagsarena Hessentagsarena,Deutschland ���� 06.07.2006 - Glückauf-Kampfbahn Glückauf-Kampfbahn, Deutschland ���� 07.07.2006 - Rathausplatz Rathausplatz (open-air Konzert), Deutschland ���� 15.07.2006 - Arena Of Pop Arena Of Pop, Deutschland ���� 16.07.2006 - Mehrzweckgelände Tannenhausen Mehrzweckgelände Tannenhausen (open-air Konzert), Deutschland ���� 21.07.2006 - Tarsdorf, Oberösterreich, Österreich ���� (Ersatz? Salzburg, Österreich ����) 22.07.2006 - Halberg, Deutschland ���� 23.07.2006 - Heide Park Resort Heide Park Resort, Deutschland ���� 29.07.2006 - Festplatz (open-air Konzert), Neumarkt, Deutschland ���� 12.08.2006 - (open-air Konzert), Gröbming, Steiermark, Österreich 18.08.2006 - Itzehoe Stadion Itzehoe Stadion (open-air Konzert), Deutschland ���� 19.08.2006 - Hänsch-ArenaHänsch-Arena, Deutschland ���� 20.08.2006 - Jonschwil Degenaupark (open-air Konzert), Schweiz ���� 25.08.2006 - Katschhof Katschhof, Deutschland ���� 02.09.2006 - Parc Galgenberg, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxemburg ���� 03.09.2006 - Loreley (open-air Konzert), St. Goarshausen, Loreley, Deutschland ���� • Termine der Herbst-Zusatztour • 28.09.2006 - 01.12.2006 28.09.2006 - Trabendo, Paris, Frankreich ���� 18.11.2006 - Olympiastadion Luschniki Olympiastadion Luschniki, Russland ���� 26.11.2006 - Bataclan Bataclan, Frankreich ���� 28.11.2006 - Le Transbordeur Le Transbordeur, Frankreich ���� 01.12.2006 - Jahnsportforum Jahnsportforum, Deutschland ���� Songs während der gesamten Tour Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei Beichte Ich Bin Nicht Ich Schrei Leb Die Sekunde Schwarz Lass Uns Hier Raus Gegen Meinen Willen Durch Den Monsun Thema Nr. 1 Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht Rette Mich Freunde Bleiben Der Letzte Tag Songs während der einzigen Zugabe Frei Im Freien Fall Unendlichkeit Durch Den Monsun "Zimmer 483" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Schweiz, +Russland, +Lettland +Israel und den ggf. Kasachstan, +Ukraine, +Weissrussland) • Termine dieser Tour • 03.04.2007 - 06.10.2007 03.04.2007 - O2 Arena O2 Arena, Tschechien ���� 05.04.2007 - Torwar Halle Torwar Halle, Polen ���� 07.04.2007 - Tipsport arena Tipsport arena, Tschechien ���� 08.04.2007 - Incheba Incheba, Slowakei ���� 10.04.2007 - SYMA Halle SYMA Halle, Ungarn ���� 11.04.2007 - Wiener Stadthalle Wiener Stadthalle, Österreich ���� 13.04.2007 - bigBOX Allgäu bigBOX Allgäu, Deutschland ���� 14.04.2007 - Hallenstadion Hallenstadion, Schweiz ���� 15.04.2007 - Festhalle Festhalle, Deutschland ���� 17.04.2007 - Zenith (Jean Jaurès Avenue 211), Paris, Frankreich ���� 18.04.2007 - Zenith de Nancy Zenith de Nancy, Frankreich ���� 20.04.2007 - Nürnberg Arena Nürnberg Arena, Deutschland ���� 22.04.2007 - SAP Arena SAP Arena, Deutschland ���� 23.04.2007 - Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Deutschland ���� 24.04.2007 - Olympiahalle Olympiahalle, Deutschland ���� 26.04.2007 - Velodrom Velodrom, Deutschland ���� 27.04.2007 - Arena Leipzig Arena Leipzig, Deutschland ���� 28.04.2007 - ISS Dome ISS Dome, Deutschland ���� 29.04.2007 - ÖVB-Arena ÖVB-Arena, Deutschland ���� 01.05.2007 - Barclaycard Arena Barclaycard Arena, Deutschland ���� 02.05.2007 - König-Pilsener-Arena König-Pilsener-Arena, Deutschland ���� 03.05.2007 - Musical Dome (+Comet 2007), Köln, Deutschland ���� 04.05.2007 - Trier Arena Trier Arena, Deutschland ���� 05.05.2007 - TUI Arena TUI Arena, Deutschland ���� 09.05.2007 - Trabendo-Session (gehörte jedoch nicht zur Tour), Paris, Frankreich ���� 14.05.2007 - Lanxess Arena Lanxess Arena, Deutschland ���� 23.05.2007 - Bologne, Italien ���� 26.05.2007 - Piazza XX Settembre, Bologna, Italien ���� 01.06.2007 - Moskau, Russland ���� 02.06.2007 - Eispalast St. Petersburg Eispalast St. Petersburg, Russland ���� 10.06.2007 - Tel Aviv, Israel 12.06.2007 - Stockholm, Schweden ���� 14.06.2007 - Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas (MTV-Day), Madrid, Spanien ���� 15.06.2007 - Festivalbar, Mailand, Italien ���� 16.06.2007 - "20 Years of M6", Paris, Frankreich ���� 19.06.2007 - O2 Academy Islington O2 Academy Islington, Grossbritannien ���� 21.06.2007 - "Fête de la Musique", Paris, Frankreich ���� 06.07.2007 - "Terres Neuvas" (Festival), Bobital, Frankreich ���� 14.07.2007 - Marsfeld (Bruderschafts/Brüderlichkeitskonzert), Paris, Frankreich ���� 28.07.2007 - Almaty, Medeu, Kasachstan ���� 03.09.2007 - Arēna Rīga Arēna Rīga (mit dem Motto "Don't Tell Mama"), Lettland ���� 07.09.2007 - Festivalbar, Mailand, Italien ���� 12.09.2007 - Hartwall Arena Hartwall Arena (Charity-Veranstaltung mit dem Motto "Elämä Lapselle" = "A Life For A Child"), Finnland ���� 25.09.2007 - Kiev, Ukraine ���� 27.09.2007 - SK Olympiysky, Moskau, Russland ���� 29.09.2007 - Minsk, Weissrussland ���� 06.10.2007 - Ganei Ha Ta’arucha, Tel-Aviv, Israel ���� Songs während dieser Tour Übers Ende Der Welt Reden Ich Brech Aus Spring Nicht Der Letzte Tag Wo Sind Eure Hände Durch Den Monsun Wir Sterben Niemals Aus Stich Ins Glück Ich Bin Nicht Ich Schrei Vergessene Kinder Leb Die Sekunde Heilig Totgeliebt In Die Nacht Rette Mich An Deiner Seite "Room 483" (durch Teile der ���� EU +USA und ggf. Kanada) • Termine dieser Tour • 08.10.2007 - 04.11.2007 08.10.2007 - AFAS Live (Arena Boulevard 590) (oder im "Pays-Bas" oder in der "Heineken Music Hall"?), Amsterdam, Niederlande ���� 10.10.2007 - Zenith d’Auvergne, Clermont Ferrand, Frankreich ���� 11.10.2007 - Halle Tony Garnier Halle Tony Garnier, Frankreich ���� 14.10.2007 - Forest National Forest National, Belgien ���� 16.10.2007 - AccorHotels Arena AccorHotels Arena, Frankreich ���� 17.10.2007 - Zenith de Nantes (Boulevard du Zénith), Nantes, Frankreich ���� 19.10.2007 - Le Dôme Le Dôme, Frankreich ���� 20.10.2007 - Zenith Sud Zenith Sud, Frankreich ���� 22.10.2007 - Zenith de Toulouse Zenith de Toulouse, Frankreich ���� 23.10.2007 - La Patinoire (Patinoire de Mériadeck), Bordeaux, Frankreich ���� 25.10.2007 - Zenith de Lille, Lilles, Frankreich ���� 26.10.2007 - Galaxie Mega Hall Galaxie Mega Hall, Frankreich ���� 28.10.2007 - Palais Nikaia Palais Nikaia, Frankreich ���� 29.10.2007 - Zenith Oméga de Toulon, Toulon, Frankreich ���� 30.10.2007 - Mediolanum Forum Mediolanum Forum, Italien ���� 04.11.2007 - Grugahalle Grugahalle, Deutschland ���� Songs während dieser Tour Übers Ende Der Welt Reden Break Away Spring Nicht Final Day Wo Sind Eure Hände Durch Den Monsun Wir Sterben Niemals Aus Stich Ins Glück Ich Bin Nicht Ich Scream Vergessene Kinder Leb Die Sekunde Heilig Totgeliebt Songs während der ersten von zwei Zugaben In Die Nacht Rette Mich Song während der zweiten von zwei Zugaben An Deiner Seite • Termine der Nordamerika-Showcase Tour • 09.02.2008 - 19.02.2008 09.02.2008 - Le National, Montreal, Québec, Kanada ���� 10.02.2008 - Mod Club Mod Club, Kanada ���� 15.02.2008 - The Roxy Theater The Roxy Theater, USA ���� 16.02.2008 - Chain Reaction, Anaheim, USA ���� - abgesagt? 18.02.2008 - Gramercy Theater Gramercy Theater, USA ���� 19.02.2008 - The Fillmore (Irving Plaza), New York, USA ���� "1000 Hotels" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Monaco, +Schweiz, +USA, +Kalifornien, +Kanada, +Mexiko) • Termine dieser Tour • 03.03.2008 - 08.04.2008 03.03.2008 - Forest National Forest National, Belgien ���� 04.03.2008 - Ahoy Ahoy, Niederlande ���� 06.03.2008 - Zenith Europe, Strassburg, Frankreich ���� 07.03.2008 - Rockhalle Rockhalle, Luxemburg ���� 09.03.2008 - AccorHotels Arena AccorHotels Arena, Frankreich ���� 10.03.2008 - AccorHotels Arena AccorHotels Arena, Frankreich ���� 11.03.2008 - Zenith de Dijon, Dijon, Frankreich ���� 13.03.2008 - Zenith Sud Zenith Sud, Frankreich ���� 14.03.2008 - Le Dôme Le Dôme, Frankreich ���� 16.03.2008 - Altice Arena Altice Arena, Portugal ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 18.03.2008 - Madrid Arena Madrid Arena, Spanien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 20.03.2008 - Gayant Expo Gayant Expo, Frankreich ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 21.03.2008 - SEG Geneva Arena SEG Geneva Arena, Schweiz ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 23.03.2008 - Pala Alpitour Pala Alpitour, Italien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 25.03.2008 - Pala Lottomatica Pala Lottomatica, Italien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 26.03.2008 - Unipol Arena Unipol Arena, Italien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 28.03.2008 - Tivoli-Halle Tivoli-Halle, Slowenien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 29.03.2008 - Štark-Arena Štark-Arena, Serbien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 31.03.2008 - Westfalenhalle Westfalenhalle, Deutschland ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 02.04.2008 - Valby-Hallen Valby-Hallen, Dänemark ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 02.04.2008 - Ankara, Türkei) 03.04.2008 - Hovet Hovet, Schweden ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 05.04.2008 - Helsingin Jäähalli Helsingin Jäähalli, Finnland ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 05.04.2008 - Istanbul, Türkei ����) 07.04.2008 - Oslo Spektrum Oslo Spektrum, Norwegen ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 07.04.2008 - Warschau, Polen ����) 08.04.2008 - Gigantum Gigantum, Dänemark ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 08.04.2008 - Prag, Tschechien ����) Songs während dieser Tour Ich Brech Aus Der Letzte Tag 1000 Meere Leb Die Sekunde Schrei Schwarz Stich Ins Glück Reden Wir Sterben Niemals Aus Geh Ich Bin Nicht ich Wo Sind Eure Hände Durch Den Monsun Songs während der ersten von zwei Zugaben In Die Nacht Rette Mich Song während der zweiten von zwei Zugaben An Deiner Seite • Termine der Tour durch Nordamerika • 10.04.2008 - 19.05.2008 10.04.2008 - Edinburgh, Grossbritannien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 11.04.2008 - London, Grossbritannien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 13.04.2008 - Newcastle Upon Tyne, Grossbritannien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 14.04.2008 - Club Academy Club Academy, Grossbritannien ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 15.04.2008 - Dublin, Irland ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 17.04.2008 - The Fillmore (Detroit) The Fillmore (Detroit), Michigan, USA ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 18.04.2008 - House of Blues (Chicago) House of Blues (Chicago), USA ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 19.04.2008 - Luxemburg (wegen Bill's Zyste) 20.04.2008 - House of Blues (Cleveland) House of Blues (Cleveland), USA ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 20.04.2008 - Nancy, Frankreich ����) 22.04.2008 - Köln, Deutschland ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 23.04.2008 - Sound Factory, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 23.04.2008 - Budapest, Ungarn) 24.04.2008 - Riga, Lettland ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 25.04.2008 - Metropolis, Montreal, Québec, Kanada ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 26.04.2008 - Metropolis, Montreal, Québec, Kanada ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 28.04.2008 - Kiew, Ukraine ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste) 30.04.2008 - Lowell Memorial Auditorium Lowell Memorial Auditorium, USA ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 30.04.2008 - Skopje, Mazedonien ����) 01.05.2008 - 930 Club, Washington D.C., USA ���� (wegen Bill's Zyste, Ersatz? 01.05.2008 - Rotterdam, Niederlande ����) 03.05.2008 - Bamboozle Festival Bamboozle Festival (zuvor in "East Rutherford" geplant?), USA ���� 13.05.2008 - Avalon (1735 N. Vine Street), Hollywood (zuvor im "The Roxy Theater" in "États-Unis" geplant?), Kalifornien, USA ���� 15.05.2008 - Toronto, Ontario, Kanada ���� 16.05.2008 - Rebel Rebel, Kanada ���� - abgesagt? 19.05.2008 - Uniprix Station Uniprix Station, Kanada ���� - abgesagt? • Termine der open-air Tour • 30.05.2008 - 13.07.2008 30.05.2008 bis 06.06.2008 Rock in Rio, Lissabon, Portugal ���� 30.05.2008 bis 08.06.2008 Rock in Rio im Bela Vista Park (Avenida Dr. Arlindo Vicente), Lissabon, Portugal ���� 13.06.2008 - Westfalenhalle Westfalenhalle, Deutschland ���� 14.06.2008 - Goffertpark , Nijmegen (oder in Amersterdam?), Niederlande ���� 21.06.2008 - Prinzenpark (Strasse des Guilbaud-Kommandantens 24), Paris, Frankreich ���� 24.06.2008 - Madrid, Spanien ���� 27.06.2008 - Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, Spanien ���� 28.06.2008 - Rock in Rio (Festival), Madrid, Spanien ���� 29.06.2008 - Altice Arena Altice Arena, Portugal ���� (Neuplanung) 05.07.2008 - Monaco Live 2008 (Festival), Monte Carlo, Monaco ���� 06.07.2008 - Ippodromo Delle Capannelle (Appia Nuova Street 1245 oder 1255), Rom, Italien ���� 11.07.2008 - Parco Novi Sad, Modena, Italien ���� 12.07.2008 - SEG Geneva Arena SEG Geneva Arena, Schweiz ���� 13.07.2008 - Rock Werchter / Werchter Boutique (Festival), Werchter, Belgien ���� Songs während dieser Tour Break Away Final Day 1000 Oceans Live Every Second Love Is Death Wir Sterben Niemals Aus Scream Black On The Edge Ready, Set, Go Reden Don't Jump Raise Your Hands Monsoon • Termine der Sommer-Tour durch Nordamerika • 07.08.2008 - 30.08.2008 07.08.2008 - Starland Ballroom (Jernee Mill Road 570) oder zuvor im "House of Blues" geplant?, Sayreville, New Jersey, USA ���� 09.08.2008 - Festival des Mongolfieres Festival des Mongolfieres, Kanada ���� 11.08.2008 - House of Blues (Cleveland) House of Blues (Cleveland), USA ���� 12.08.2008 - The Fillmore (Detroit) The Fillmore (Detroit), Michigan, USA ���� 15.08.2008 - House of Blues (Chicago) House of Blues (Chicago), USA ���� 16.08.2008 - Myth Myth, USA ���� 19.08.2008 - The Fillmore (San Francisco)The Fillmore (San Francisco), Kalifornien, USA ���� 20.08.2008 - House of Blues (Anaheim) House of Blues (Anaheim), USA ���� 22.08.2008 - House of Blues (Las Vegas) House of Blues (Las Vegas), USA ���� 25.08.2008 - Gothic Theater Gothic Theater, USA ���� 27.08.2008 - House of Blues (Dallas) House of Blues (Dallas), USA ���� 28.08.2008 - Revention Music Center Revention Music Center, USA ���� 06.09.2008 - Hollywood, Kalifornien, USA ���� 09.08.2008 - Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Québec, Kanada ���� 30.08.2008 - Mexico City, Mexiko ���� Songs während dieser Tour Break Away Final Day 1000 Oceans Love Is Dead Live Every Second Monsoon Black Scream Don't Jump Raise Your Hands Ready, Set, Go By Your Side Songs während der einzigen Zugabe Rescue Me Durch Den Monsun • Termine der Herbst / Winter Tour durch Nordamerika • 16.10.2008 - 14.12.2008 16.10.2008 - Auditorio Telmex Auditorio Telmex, Mexiko ���� 24.10.2008 - House of Blues (oder doch in "House of Blues", Orlando, Florida geplant?), Lake Buena Vista, Florida, USA ���� 26.10.2008 - The Tabernacle The Tabernacle, USA ���� 27.10.2008 - Newport Music Hall Newport Music Hall, USA ���� 29.10.2008 - Electric Factory Electric Factory, USA ���� 30.10.2008 - Roseland Ballroom Roseland Ballroom, USA ���� 04.12.2008 - Portland, Oregon, USA ���� 05.12.2008 - Ak-Chin Pavilion Ak-Chin Pavilion, USA ���� 06.12.2008 - Honda Center Honda Center, USA ���� 08.12.2008 - The Fillmore (Detroit) The Fillmore (Detroit), Michigan, USA ���� 14.12.2008 - BB&T Pavilion BB&T Pavilion, USA ���� Songs während dieser Tour Break Away Final Day 1000 Oceans Love Is Dead Live Every Second Monsoon Black Scream Don't Jump Raise Your Hands Ready, Set, Go By Your Side Songs während der einzigen Zugabe Rescue Me Durch Den Monsun "Humanoid City" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Schweiz, +Norwegen und ggf. Russland, +Malaysien, +Taiwan, +Singapur, +Brasilien, +Peru, +Chile, +Mexiko) • Termine dieser Tour als Hologramm • 02.10.2009 - 28.10.2009 02.10.2009 - Media Markt, Berlin, Deutschland ���� 05.10.2009 - Media Markt, Magdeburg, Deutschland ���� 07.10.2009 - Media Markt, Graz, Österreich ���� 09.10.2009 - Media Markt, Amsterdam, Niederlande ���� 10.10.2009 - Media Markt, Zürich, Schweiz ���� 12.10.2009 - Media Markt, Rotterdam, Niederlande ���� 12.10.2009 - Saturn, Wittenheim, Frankreich ���� 14.10.2009 - Saturn, Nîmes, Frankreich ���� 14.10.2009 - Madia Markt, Charleroi, Belgien ���� 16.10.2009 - Saturn, Eragny, Frankreich ���� 16.10.2009 - Media Markt, Barcelona, Spanien ���� 19.10.2009 - Media Markt, Madrid, Spanien ���� 28.10.2009 - Showcase, Paris, Frankreich ���� • Termine dieser Tour • 14.02.2010 - 14.04.2010 14.02.2010 - AccorHotels Arena AccorHotels Arena, Frankreich ���� 22.02.2010 - Rockhalle Rockhalle, Luxemburg ���� 23.02.2010 - Ahoy Ahoy, Niederlande ���� 25.02.2010 - Forest National Forest National, Belgien ���� 26.02.2010 - König-Pilsener-Arena König-Pilsener-Arena, Deutschland ���� 28.02.2010 - Barclaycard Arena Barclaycard Arena, Deutschland ���� 01.03.2010 - Forum Forum, Dänemark ���� 02.03.2010 - Forum Forum, Dänemark ���� 03.03.2010 - Vallhall Arena Vallhall Arena, Norwegen ���� 04.03.2010 - Ericsson Globe Ericsson Globe, Schweden ���� 05.03.2010 - Scandinavium Scandinavium,Schweden ���� 07.03.2010 - Hartwall Arena Hartwall Arena, Finnland ���� 08.03.2010 - Saint Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex Saint Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex, Russland ���� 10.03.2010 - Nazionalnyj sportywnyj komplex (NSK) "Olimpijskyj" Nazionalnyj sportywnyj komplex (NSK) "Olimpijskyj", Russland ���� 14.03.2010 - Atlas Arena Atlas Arena, Polen ���� 15.03.2010 - Tipsport Arena / Tesla Arena (Za Elektrárnou 419/1), Prag, Tschechien ���� 17.03.2010 - Zenith de Lille Zenith de Lille, Frankreich ���� 18.03.2010 - Tony Garnier Halle Tony Garnier Halle, Frankreich ���� 20.03.2010 - Zenith de Nantes (Boulevard du Zénith), Nantes, Frankreich ���� 22.03.2010 - Palais Nikaia Palais Nikaia, Frankreich ���� 23.03.2010 - Le Dôme Le Dôme, Frankreich ���� 25.03.2010 - Palatorino, Turin, Italien ���� 26.03.2010 - Kioene Arena Kioene Arena, Italien ���� 28.03.2010 - Arena Zagreb (Lanište bb), Zagreb, Kroatien ���� 30.03.2010 - Stadthalle (Hütteldorferstrasse 2F oder Vogelweidplatz 14?), Wien, Österreich ���� 31.03.2010 - Hallenstadion Hallenstadion, Schweiz ���� 02.04.2010 - Zenith de Toulouse Zenith de Toulouse, Frankreich ���� 03.04.2010 - SEG Geneva Arena SEG Geneva Arena, Schweiz ���� 05.04.2010 - Palau Sant Jordi Palau Sant Jordi, Spanien ���� 06.04.2010 - WiZink Center WiZink Center, Spanien ���� 07.04.2010 - Altice Arena Altice Arena, Portugal ���� 11.04.2010 - Pala Lottomatica Pala Lottomatica, Italien ���� 12.04.2010 - Mediolanum Forum Mediolanum Forum, Italien ���� 14.04.2010 - AccorHotels Arena AccorHotels Arena, Frankreich ���� Songs während der deutschsprachigen und englischsprachigen Tour Komm / Noise Menchen Suchen Menschen / Human Connect To Human Ich Brech Aus / Break Away Kampf Der Liebe / Pain Of Love Lass Uns Laufen / World Behind My Wall Hey You / Hey You Alien / Alien Übers Ende Der Welt / Ready, Set, Go Humanoid / Humanoid Geisterfahrer / Phantomrider Dogs Unleashed / Dogs Unleashed Träumer / Love & Death In Your Shadow / In Your Shadow Automatisch / Automatic Screamin / Screamin Sonnensystem / Darkside Of The Sun Zoom / Zoom Into Me Durch Den Monsun / Monsoon Für Immer Jetzt / Forever Now • Termine der Promo-Tour durch Asien • 01.05.2010 - 03.08.2010 01.05.2010 - Wisma E.C. Wisma E.C. (TM trifft die Band), Malaysien ���� 03.05.2010 - Taipei (Showcase), Taiwan ���� 04.05.2010 - Audi Fashion Show Festival, Taipei, Taiwan ���� 31.07.2010 - MTV World Stage (open-air), Kuala Lampur, Malaysien ���� 03.08.2010 - Singfest (open-air), Singapur ���� • Termine der Mini-Tour durch Südamerika • 23.11.2010 - 02.12.2010 23.11.2010 - Funchal Funchal, Brasilien ���� 25.11.2010 - Jockey Club Jockey Club, Peru ���� 28.11.2010 - Espacio Riesco Espacio Riesco, Chile ���� 30.11.2010 - Monterrey, Mexiko ���� 02.12.2010 - Palacio de los Deportes Palacio de los Deportes, Mexiko ���� Songs während dieser Tour Noise Human Connect To Human Break Away Pain Of Love World Behind My Wall Hey You Alien Ready, Set, Go Humanoid (deutsche Version) Phantomrider Dogs Unleashed Love & Death In Your Shadow Automatic Scream Darkside Of The Sun Songs während der ersten von zwei Zugaben Zoom Into Me Monsoon Song während der zweiten von zwei Zugaben Forever Now "Feel It All" (durch Teile der ���� EU +USA, +Schweiz, +Kolumbien, +Peru, +Argentinien, +Brasilien und ggf. Chile, +Mexiko, +Russland, +Ukraine, +Weissrussland) 15.01.2015 - The Viper Room The Viper Room, USA ���� Boy Got A Gun Louder Than Love Never Let You Down Love Who Loves You Back Automatic • Termine der Tour durch Europa • 06.03.2015 - 27.03.2015 06.03.2015 - Islington Assembly Hall Islington Assembly Hall, Grossbritannien ���� 08.03.2015 - Bikini Barcelona Bikini Barcelona, Spanien ���� 09.03.2015 - Le Moulin Le Moulin, Frankreich ���� 11.03.2015 - Le Trianon Le Trianon, Frankreich ���� 12.03.2015 - Cirque Royal Cirque Royal, Belgien ���� 14.03.2015 - Gibson Gibson, Deutschland ���� 15.03.2015 - Volkshaus Volkshaus, Schweiz ���� 17.03.2015 - Fabrique Fabrique, Italien ���� 18.03.2015 - Kesselhaus Kesselhaus, Deutschland ���� 20.03.2015 - DIE HALLE - Tor 2 DIE HALLE - Tor 2, Deutschland ���� 21.03.2015 - TivoliVredenburg TivoliVredenburg, Niederlande ���� 23.03.2015 - Heimathafen Neukölln Heimathafen Neukölln, Deutschland ���� 24.03.2015 - Kulturkirche Altona Kulturkirche Altona, Deutschland ���� 26.03.2015 - Arena Wien Arena Wien, Österreich ���� 27.03.2015 - Klub Stodola Klub Stodola, Polen ���� • Termine der Tour durch Nordamerika • 27.07.2015 - 16.08.2015 27.07.2015 - The Fillmore (San Francisco)The Fillmore (San Francisco), Kalifornien, USA ���� 28.07.2015 - House of Blues (Los Angeles) House of Blues (Los Angeles), USA ���� 30.07.2015 - House of Blues (Anaheim) House of Blues (Anaheim), USA ���� 31.07.2015 - House of Blues (San Diego) House of Blues (San Diego), USA ���� 01.08.2015 - House of Blues (Las Vegas) House of Blues (Las Vegas), USA ���� 03.08.2015 - Summit Music Hall Summit Music Hall, USA ���� 05.08.2015 - House of Blues (Chicago) House of Blues (Chicago), USA ���� 06.08.2015 - The Shelter The Shelter, USA ���� 08.08.2015 - Bogart's Bogart's, USA ���� 09.08.2015 - House of Blues (Cleveland) House of Blues (Cleveland), USA ���� 11.08.2015 - Paradise Rock Club Paradise Rock Club, USA ���� 12.08.2015 - Irving Plaza Irving Plaza (Irving Place 17), USA ���� 15.08.2015 - Baltimore Soundstage Baltimore Soundstage, USA ���� 16.08.2015 - Theater of the Living Arts Theater of the Living Arts, USA ���� • Termine der Tour durch Lateinamerika • 20.08.2015 - 03.09.2015 20.08.2015 - Teatro Royal Center Teatro Royal Center, Kolumbien ���� 22.08.2015 - Anfiteatro del parque Exposición, Lima, Peru ���� 25.08.2015 - Luna Park Luna Park, Argentinien ���� 28.08.2015 - Citibank Hall Citibank Hall, Brasilien ���� 30.08.2015 - Teatro Caupolican Teatro Caupolican, Chile ���� (die Meet&Greet-Termine bleiben hingegen weiterhin bestehen) 01.09.2015 - Pepsi Center WTC Pepsi Center WTC, Mexiko ���� 02.09.2015 - Auditorio Telmex Auditorio Telmex, Mexiko ���� 03.09.2015 - Auditorio Citibanamex Auditorio Citibanamex, Mexiko ���� • Termine der Tour durch Russland, Ukraine, Weissrussland • 10.10.2015 - 10.11.2015 10.10.2015 - DS Trud, Irkutsk, Russland ���� 12.10.2015 - Sibir Exhibiton Center, Krasnoyarsk, Russland ���� 14.10.2015 - Club Otdih, Novosibirsk, Russland ���� 16.10.2015 - Tele-Club Tele-Club, Russland ���� 17.10.2015 - Galaxy of Entertainment, Chelyabinsk, Russland ���� 19.10.2015 - Ogni Ufi, Ufa, Russland ���� 20.10.2015 - DK Soldatova, Perm, Russland ���� 22.10.2015 - MTL Arena MTL Arena, Russland ���� 24.10.2015 - Pyramida, Kazan, Russland ���� 25.10.2015 - Milo Concert Hall Milo Concert Hall, Russland ���� 27.10.2015 - DK-Lensoveta, St. Petersburg, Russland ���� 29.10.2015 - Izvestiya Hall, Moskau, Russland ���� 31.10.2015 - DS Olymp, Krasnodar, Russland ���� 01.11.2015 - KSK Express, Rostov-On-Don, Russland ���� 02.11.2015 - Expocenter, Volgograd, Russland ���� 04.11.2015 - Event-Hall, Voronezh, Russland ���� 06.11.2015 - Stereo Plaza, Kiew, Russland ���� 08.11.2015 - Prime Hall, Minsk, Russland ���� 10.11.2015 - Moskau, Russland ���� Songs während dieser Tour We Found Us Girl Got A Gun Darkside Of The Sun Covered In Gold Feel It All Louder Than Love Never Let You Down Noise Kings Of Suburbia Invaded Run, Run, Run Rescue Me Automatic Screamin' Stormy Weather Masquerade The Heart Get No Sleep Love Who Loves You Back Monsoon Great Day "Billy" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Kalifornien) • Termine dieser Tour • 29.04.2016 - 05.09.2016 29.04.2016 - Los Angeles, Kalifornien ���� 05.04.2016 - Berlin, Deutschland ���� 06.05.2016 - Paris, Frankreich ���� 05.09.2016 - Mailand, Italien ���� "Dream Machine" (durch Teile der ���� EU +Norwegen, +Russland +USA +Weissrussland) • Termine dieser Tour • 12.03.2017 - 18.11.2017 12.03.2017 - KOKO KOKO, Grossbritannien ���� (1.500 Fans besuchten dieses Konzert, Details auf mz-web.de) 13.03.2017 - Ancienne Belgique-Club Ancienne Belgique-Club, Belgien ���� 15.03.2017 - Docks Docks, Deutschland ���� 16.03.2017 - Batschkapp Batschkapp, Deutschland ���� 18.03.2017 - Doornroosje Doornroosje, Niederlande ���� 19.03.2017 - Paradiso Paradiso, Niederlande ���� 21.03.2017 - L'Olympia L'Olympia, Frankreich ���� 22.03.2017 - Le Transbordeur Le Transbordeur, Frankreich ���� 24.03.2017 - E-Werk E-Werk, Deutschland ���� 25.03.2017 - Im Wizemann Im Wizemann, Deutschland ���� 27.03.2017 - Volkshaus Volkshaus, Schweiz ���� 28.03.2017 - Mailand, Italien ���� 29.03.2017 - Atlantico Atlantico, Italien ���� 31.03.2017 - Tonhalle Tonhalle, Deutschland ���� 01.04.2017 - Haus Auensee Haus Auensee, Deutschland ���� 03.04.2017 - Prag, Tschechien ���� 04.04.2017 - Huxley's Neue Welt Huxley's Neue Welt, Deutschland ���� 06.04.2017 - Stockholm, Schweden ���� 07.04.2017 - Sentrum Scene Sentrum Scene, Norwegen ���� 09.04.2017 - Helsinki, Finnland ���� 10.04.2017 - Palladium Riga Palladium Riga, Litauen ���� 12.04.2017 - Progresja, ul. Fort Wola 22, Warschau, Polen ���� 19.04.2017 - Novosibirsk, Russland ���� 21.04.2017 - Ekaterinburg, Russland ���� 22.04.2017 - Ufa, Russland ���� 23.04.2017 - Ermitage Concert Hall Ermitage Concert Hall, Russland ���� 25.04.2017 - St.Petersburg, Russland ���� 26.04.2017 - Crocus City Hall Crocus City Hall (+After-Show-Party?), Russland ���� 28.04.2017 - Colosseum, Voronezh, Russland ���� 29.04.2017 - Arena Hall Krasnodar Arena Hall Krasnodar, Russland ���� 03.11.2017 - Black Box Music Black Box Music, Deutschland ���� 04.11.2017 - Turbinenhalle Turbinenhalle, Deutschland ���� 05.11.2017 - Rockhalle Rockhalle, Luxemburg ���� 07.11.2017 - Poppodium 013 Poppodium 013, Niederlande ���� 09.11.2017 - Gran Teatro Geox Gran Teatro Geox, Italien ���� 10.11.2017 - Casa della Musica Casa della Musica, Italien ���� 12.11.2017 - Concordia Theater Concordia Theater, Italien ���� 13.11.2017 - Estragon Club Estragon Club, Italien ���� 15.11.2017 - Le Silo Le Silo, Frankreich ���� 16.11.2017 - L'Autre Canal Nancy L'Autre Canal Nancy, Frankreich ���� 18.11.2017 - Black Box Music Black Box Music, Deutschland ���� ' Tickets ' treehouse-ticketing.com viagogo.at - songkick.com - concertboom.com • Termine der Tour • Tickets dieser Tour-Standorte gäbe es auch auf: treehouse-ticketing.com 02.02.2018 - Revolution Live Revolution Live, USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 03.02.2018 - House of Blues (Orlando) House of Blues (Orlando), USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 04.02.2018 - The Masquerade The Masquerade, USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 06.02.2018 - Baltimore Soundstage Baltimore Soundstage, USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 08.02.2018 - Club Soda Club Soda, Kanada ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 09.02.2018 - Phoenix Konzert-Theater Phoenix Konzert-Theater, Kanada ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 11.02.2018 - The Trocadero The Trocadero, USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 13.02.2018 - Irving Plaza Irving Plaza (Irving Place 17), USA ���� (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 14.02.2018 - The Agora Theater The Agora Theater, USA ���� - Beginn: 19:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 16.02.2018 - Concord Music Hall Concord Music Hall, USA ���� - Beginn: 19:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 17.02.2018 - The Cabooze The Cabooze, USA ���� (wegen unlösbaren logistischen Problemen) 18.02.2018 - Turner-Halle im Festsaal (oder im "Pabst Theater", 144 East Wells Street?), Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 20.02.2018 - Gothic Theater Gothic Theater, USA ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 22.02.2018 - The Ranch Roadhouse The Ranch Roadhouse, Kanada ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 24.02.2018 - Vogue Theater Vogue Theater, Kanada ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 25.02.2018 - Neumos Crystal Ball Reading Room Neumos, USA ���� - Beginn: 19:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 27.02.2018 - The UC Theater The UC Theater, USA ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 01.03.2018 - The Grove of Anaheim The Grove of Anaheim, USA ���� - Beginn: 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 02.03.2018 - El Rey Theater El Rey Theater, USA ���� - Beginn: 21:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 03.03.2018 - Marquee Theater Marquee Theater, USA ���� - Beginn: 18:30 / 20:00 (wegen unlösbarer logistischer Problemen) 21.04.2018 Black Box Music Black Box Music, Deutschland ���� Kosten des regulären Tickets für dieses Konzert: 65€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) mit der Artikel-Nr "SW10300" Einlass der BesucherInnen wäre übrigens um 20:00 (der eigentliche Konzert-Beginn wäre um 21:00) und von der Anfahrt über öffentliche Verkehrsmittel wäre übrigens die S-Bahn Station "Wilhelmsruh" in der Nähe befindlich. Kosten des VIP-Upgrades "Scream" (Artikel-Nr: SW10301) = 71,40€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Room 483" (Artikel-Nr: SW10301.1) = 190,40€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Humanoid" (Artikel-Nr: SW10301.2) = 249,90€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Kings Of Suburbia" (Artikel-Nr: SW10301.3) = 1.011,15€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) Einlass der BesucherInnen wäre übrigens um 20:00 (der eigentliche Konzert-Beginn wäre um 21:00) und 3 Tage vor dem Konzert sollte der genaue Zeitpunkt und Treffpunkt auf der Twitter-Seite von treehouseticketing notiert sein. 22.04.2018 Black Box Music Black Box Music, Deutschland ���� Kosten des regulären Tickets für dieses Konzert: 65€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) mit der Artikel-Nr "SW10295" Einlass der BesucherInnen wäre übrigens um 20:00 (der eigentliche Konzert-Beginn wäre um 21:00) Vorschlag zur Anfahrt: da Parkplätze für Autos wären nur begrenzt zur Verfügung wären, als auch mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zB zwei S-Bahnen ("S1" von "Oranienburg" zu "Wannsee" und "S26" von "Waidmannslust" zu "Teltow Stadt") an der Station "Wilhelmsruh", nahe-liegend zum Konzert-Standort halten, wäre dieser Weg empfohlener. zum Linien- und Streckennetz von Berlin und zur Grafik mit den einzelnen Stationen Details zur Grafik: Format: PDF # Seitenzahl: 1 # Datei-Grösse: 206 KB # zuletzt bearbeitet am: 29.09.2017 27.04.2018 Adrenalin Stadion (Gebäude 17, "Eingang F"), Leningradsky Prospekt 80, Moskau, Russland ���� Kosten des VIP-Upgrades "Scream" (Artikel-Nr: SW10294) = 72€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Room 483" (Artikel-Nr: SW10294.1) = 192€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Humanoid" (Artikel-Nr: SW10294.2) = 252€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) "Kings Of Suburbia" (Artikel-Nr: SW10294.3) = 1020€ (mit einbezogener MwSt. und Versandkosten) 3 Tage vor dem Konzert sollte der genaue Zeitpunkt und Treffpunkt auf der Twitter-Seite von treehouseticketing notiert sein. Details zur den beiden verifizierten Band-Beiträgen je vom vom 19.02.2018 auf twitter und auf instagram und als Ticket-Empfehlung von TH's instagram-Profil: redkassa.ru die Wegbeschreibung auch mal übersetzt: Die U-Bahn-Station "Sokol" (mit der Linie "Zamoskvoretskaya") wie die Platzverteilung innerhalb dieses Stadions aussehe, wäre auf dieser Seite ersichtlich: ticketland.ru und als Bild den Termin in Russland 2018 27.04.2018 offizielle "After Party" ab 23:30 im "Lookin Rooms"-Club Details auf tokiohotel-lovealways.com, als Bild des Banners & zu den Tickets ginge es auf redkassa.ru die Artikel-Nummer für dieses Konzert wäre auf der Seite von treehouse-ticketing "SW10294.4" 3 Tage vor dem Konzert sollte der genaue Zeitpunkt und Treffpunkt auf der Twitter-Seite von treehouseticketing notiert sein. zum twitter-Beitrag vom 19.02.2018 um 21:35 und zur von der Band empfohlenen Ticket-Seite des Standortes: redkassa.ru und zusätzlich zum Flyer über diesen Termin auf ticketland.ru die After-Party wäre vom Standort auf der Webseite ungefähr von "ul. Tverskaya 18 (m. Pushkinskaya)" mit diesen Worten übersetzt: U-Bahn Station "Pushkinskaya" ...und das Konzert sollte dann innerhalb des "Izvestia Publishing House" stattfinden. Songs während der gesamten Tour Something New Boy Don`t Cry Feel It All Love Who Loves You Back Darkside Of The Sun The Heart Get No Sleep Better Cotton Candy Sky We Found Us Run, Run, Run Schwarz/Black Easy Girl Got A Gun Automatic As Young As We Are Songs während der Zugabe What If Durch Den Monsun Stop, Babe ' die Webseiten & die max. Plätze der spezifischen Standorte ' manche Saalpläne der Hallen wären übrigens auf ticketranking.com nachlesbar die Webseiten sind (falls verfügbar) auf deutsch, alternativ englisch oder der Originalsprache gelistet The Viper Room Platz für 250 Personen 8852 West Sunset Boulevard, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA Altice Arena - "MEO Arena" (2017 - 2013) / "Pavilhao Atlantico" (2003 - 1998) und "Atlantico Pavilion" / "Pavilhao da Utopia" (1998) Platz für 20.000 Personen Rossio Olivais 2.13.01A, Lissabon, Portugal Ahoy - "Sportpaleis van Ahoy" (2016 - 1971) Platz für 15.818 Personen Ahoyweg 10, Rotterdam, Niederlande Rockhalle 5th Avenue, Esch sur Alzette, Luxemburg AccorHotels Arena - "Bercy Arena" (2015 - 2014) / "Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy" (2014 - 1984) Platz für 19.095 Personen Boulevard de Bercy 8, Paris, Frankreich Pala Alpitour - "Palasport Olimpico" und "Pala Isozaki" (2014 - 2005) Platz für 15.657 Personen Pala Alpitour (Filadelfia 82), Turin, Italien Pala Lottomatica - "Palazzo dello Sport" (2003 - 1960) Platz für 11.500 Personen Piazza Apollodoro, Rom, Italien Unipol Arena - "Futurshow Station" (2011 - 2008) / "Pala Malaguti" (2008 - 1993) Platz für 13.000 Personen Gino Cervi 2, Casalecchio Di Reno, Bologna, Italien Westfalenhalle Platz für 15.400 Personen Strobelallee 45 / Rheinlanddamm 200, Dortmund, Deutschland Wisma E.C. Lorong Dungun Kiri, Kuala Lampur, Malaysien Auditorio Telmex - "Auditorio Metropolitano" Platz für 11.500 Personen Obreros de Cananea 747, Col. Villas de los Belenes (Villa der Geburt Christi), Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexiko Auditorio Citibanamex - "Auditorio Banamex" (2016 - 2010) / "Auditorio Coca-Cola" (2007 - 1995) / "Auditorio Fundidora" (1995 - 1994) Privada Fundidora S/n Col. Obrera, Monterrey, Mexiko The Tabernacle Platz für 2.600 Personen 152 Luckie Street NW, Atlanta, Georgia, USA Newport Music Hall - "State Theater" / "Agora Ballroom" Platz für 2.000 Personen North High Street 1722, Columbus, Ohio, USA Electric Factory Platz für 3.000 Personen North 421 / 7th Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Torwar Halle Platz für 8.000 Personen Lazienkowska 6A, Warschau, Polen Roseland Ballroom - ist jedoch seit dem 07.04.2014 geschlossen Platz für 3.500 Personen West 239 / 52nd Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Ak-Chin Pavilion - "Ashley Furniture HomeStore Pavilion" (2013 - 2010) / "Cricket Wireless Pavilion" (2010 - 2006) / "Cricket Pavilion" (2006 - 2001) / "Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion" (2001 - 1996) / "Desert Sky Pavilion" (2013, 1996 - 1988) Platz für 20.000 Personen North 2121 / 83rd Avenue, Phoenix, Arizona, USA Honda Center - "Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim" (2006 - 1993) / "Pond of Anaheim" (1993) / "Anaheim Arena" (während der Bau-Planung) Platz für 18.900 Personen East Katella Avenue 2695, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Orlando) 1490 East Buena Vista Disney Springs West-Side, Lake Buena Vista, Orlando, USA The Masquerade Lower Alabama Street 50 (Heaven Stage), Atlanta, Georgia, USA Gothic Theater South Broadway 3263, Englewood, Colorado, USA Club Soda Saint Laurent Boulevard 1225, Montreal, Québec, Kanada Baltimore Soundstage Marktplatz 124, Baltimore, Maryland, USA The Cabooze Cedar Avenue South 913, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA The Trocadero Arch Street 1003, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Irving Plaza Irving Place 17, New York, USA The Ranch Roadhouse 6107 Saint North-West 104, Edmonton, Alberta, Kanada Concord Music Hall North Milwaukee Avenue 2047, Chicago, Illinois, USA Vogue Theater Granville Street 918, Vancouver, British Columbia, Kanada Neumos Crystal Ball Reading Room East Pike Street 925, Seattle, Washington, USA The UC Theater University Avenue 2036, Berkeley, Kalifornien, USA El Rey Theater Wilshire Boulevard 5515, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA Marquee Theater North Mill Avenue 730, Tempe, Arizona, USA Phoenix Konzert-Theater Sherbourne Street 410, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Agora Theater - "New Hippodrome Theatre" (1980) / "Cleveland Grande" (1969 - 1968) / "WHK Auditorium" (1978 - 1951) / "Metropolitan Theatre" (1913) 5000 Euclid Avenue 101, Cleveland, Ohio, USA König-Pilsener-Arena - "Arena Oberhausen" (2002 - 1996) Arenastrasse 1, Oberhausen, Deutschland Club Academy Oxford Road M13 9PR, Manchester, Grossbritannien O2 Academy Islington - "Carling Academy Islington" (2003 / 2002?) Parkfield Street 16, Islington, London, Grossbritannien Rebel (im Polson Pier) - "Sound Academy" / "The Docks Waterfront Entertainment Complex" Platz für 3.230 Personen Polston Street 11, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Fillmore (Detroit) - "State Theatre" (1925) Woodward Avenue 2115, Detroit, Michigan, USA The Fillmore (San Francisco) Geary Boulevard 1805, San Francisco, Kalifornien, USA Haus Auensee Gustav-Esche-Strasse 4, Leipzig, Deutschland Huxley's Neue Welt Hasenheide 108-114, Berlin, Deutschland Sentrum Scene Arbeiterplatz 1, Oslo, Norwegen Atlantico Viale dell' Oceano 271d, Rom, Italien Tonhalle Grafinger Strasse 6, München, Deutschland Volkshaus Stauffacherstrasse 60, Zürich, Schweiz Docks Spielbudenplatz 19, Hamburg, Deutschland Batschkapp Gwinnerstrasse 5, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Doornroosje Stationsplein 11, Nijmegen, Niederlande Paradiso Weteringschans 6-8 (im Grossen Saal), Amsterdam, Niederlande L'Olympia Boulevard des Capucines 28, Paris, Frankreich Le Transbordeur Boulevard de Stalingrad 3, Lyon, Frankreich E-Werk Schanzenstrasse 36 (im Gebäude 197), Köln, Deutschland Im Wizemann Quellenstrasse 7, Stuttgart, Deutschland Mitsubishi Electric Halle - Philipshalle (2011 - 1971) Platz für 7.623 Personen Siegburger Strasse 15, Düsseldorf, Deutschland Tipsport arena - "Ostrava Aréna" (2016 - 2015) / "CEZ Arena" (2015 - 2001) / "Palác kultury a sportu" (2004 - 1986) / "Duhová Aréna" (2001 - 1958) Platz für 10.000 Personen Ruská 3077/135, Ostrava, Tschechien SYMA Halle Budapest, Ungarn Wiener Stadthalle Roland-Rainer-Platz 1, Wien, Österreich Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle Platz für 15.500 Personen Mercedesstrasse 69, Stuttgart, Deutschland Olympiahalle Platz für 15.500 Personen Spiridon-Louis-Ring 21, München, Deutschland Velodrom Platz für 12.000 Personen Paul-Heyse-Strasse 26, Berlin, Deutschland ÖVB-Arena - "Bremen-Arena" (2011 - 2009) / "AWD-Dome" (2009 - 2005) / "Stadthalle Bremen" (2004 - 1964) Platz für 14.000 Personen Findorffstrasse 101, Bremen, Deutschland Barclaycard Arena - O2 World Hamburg (2015 - 2010) / Color Line Arena (2010 - 2002) Sylvesterallee 10, Hamburg, Deutschland Lanxess Arena - Kölnarena (2008 - 1998 oder 1996) / Köln-Deutz-Arena (1996) Platz für 20.000 Personen Deutz-Kalker Strasse 1 oder Willy-Brandt-Platz 3, Köln, Deutschland TUI Arena - "Preussag Arena" (2004 - 2000) Expo Plaza 7, Hannover, Deutschland Forest National - "Vorst Nationaal" Victor Rousseau Avenue 208, Brüssel, Belgien Le Dôme Platz für 8.500 Personen Avenue de Saint Just 48, Marseille, Frankreich Mod Club College Street 722, Toronto, Ontario, Kanada The Roxy Theater West Sunset Boulevard 9009, West Hollywood, Kalifornien, USA Gramercy Theater Irving Plaza, New York, USA Galaxie Mega Hall - "Galaxie de Metz" / "Galaxie d'Amnéville" / "Le Galaxie" / "Salle Thermal" Platz für 12.200 Personen Rue De L’Europe, Amnéville, Frankreich Grugahalle Platz für 10.000 Personen Messeplatz 2, Essen, Deutschland BB&T Pavilion - "Susquehanna Bank Center" (2015 - 2008) / "Tweeter Center at the Waterfront" (2008 - 2001) / "Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Centre at the Waterfront" (2001 - 1995) Platz für 25.000 Personen Harbour Boulevard 1, Camden, New Jersey, USA Revolution Live 100 South-West 3rd Avenue, Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA t.akt Magazin / mega–ROCK in die Ferien Gothaer Strasse 34, Erfurt, Deutschland Luna Park Madero Avenue 420, Buenos Aires, Argentinien Citibank Hall - "Citibank Hall" (seit 21.11.2013) / "Credicard Hall" (Jänner 2000 - 20.11.2013) Avenue das Nações Unidas 17955, São Paulo, Brasilien Platz für 7.000 Personen Congress Innsbruck - "Dogana" (bis 1966) Rennweg 3, Innsbruck, Tirol, Österreich Heide Park Resort - "Pop im Park" Heide Park 1, Soltau, Deutschland Oslo Spektrum Sonja Henies Plass 2, Oslo, Norwegen Platz für 9.700 Personen Arēna Rīga Skanstes Street 21, Riga, Lettland Platz für 14.500 Personen Olympiastadion Luschniki - "W. I. Lenin-Zentralstadion" (bis 1992) ulitsa Luzhniki 24, строение 1 (Luzhniki Strasse 24, Gebäude 1), Moskau, Russland Platz für 81.000 Personen Stars4Free Magdeburg, Deutschland Messe Dresden Messering 6 (Halle 1), Dresden, Deutschland Tennis.Event.Center Markus-Sittikus-Strasse 12, Hohenems, Vorarlberg, Österreich bigBOX Allgäu unbestuhlt Platz für 9.000 Personen und bestuhlt für 3.900 Personen (Kotterner Strasse 64), Allgäu, Kempten, Deutschland Waltroper Parkfest Ziegeleistrasse 14, Waltrop, Deutschland Eispalast St. Petersburg Platz für 12.300 Personen Pyatiltok Avenue 1, St. Petersburg, Russland Halle Tony Garnier Platz für 17.000 Personen Place Charles et Christophe Merieux 20, Lyon, Frankreich Rohstofflager - ist jedoch seit dem 19.09.2010 geschlossen Zürich, Schweiz Eiderlandhalle Pahlen, Deutschland Eissporthalle Platz für 6.100 Personen Damaschkestrasse 1, Kassel, Deutschland TipsArena Linz - "Intersport Arena" (2010 - 2003) / "Linzer Sporthalle" (2003 - 1974) Platz für 6.000 Personen Ziegeleistrasse 76, Linz, Öberösterreich, Österreich Uniprix Station Gary-Carter 285, Montreal, Québec, Kanada Trier Arena Platz für 7.500 Personen Fort-Worth-Platz 1, Trier, Deutschland SWM Kids Magdeburg, Deutschland Turmclub Halle, Deutschland Planet Music Wien, Österreich Columbiahalle unbestuhlt Platz für 3.500 Personen und bestuhlt für 1.400 Personen Columbiadamm 13-21, Berlin, Deutschland Palladium Köln Platz für 4.000 Personen Schanzenstrasse 40, Köln, Deutschland Chemnitz Arena unbestuhlt Platz für 13.000 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 7.000 Personen Messeplatz 1, Chemnitz, Deutschland Forum unbestuhlt Platz für 10.000 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 8.500 Personen Julius Thomsens Plads 1, Koppenhagen, Dänemark Rittal Arena Wetzlar - "Mittelhessen-Arena" (bis 01.03.2006) Platz für 6.000 Personen Wolfgang-Kühle-Strasse 1, Wetzlar, Deutschland Jahnsportforum Platz für 5.000 Personen Parkstrasse 1, Neubrandenburg, Deutschland Zenith Sud Albert Einstein Avenue 2733, Montpellier, Frankreich Nürnberg Arena Platz für 11.000 Personen Kurt-Leucht-Weg 11 Platz, Nürnberg, Deutschland Madrid Arena - "Telefónica Arena Madrid" (2012 - 2007) / "Rockódromo" (bis 2002) Platz für 12.000 Personen Avenue de Portugal, Madrid, Spanien Donau-Arena Platz für 7.700 Personen Walhalla-Allee 22, Regensburg, Deutschland Zenith München Platz für 6.000 Personen Lilienthalallee 29, München, Deutschland Stadthalle Freiburg Schwarzwaldstrasse 80, Freiburg, Deutschland Kunst und Ausstellungshalle Friedrich-Ebert-Allee 4, Bonn, Deutschland Hovet - "Johanneshovs Isstadion" (1989 - 1955) Platz für 9.000 Personen Globentorget 2, Stockholm, Schweden Ericsson Globe - "Stockholm Globe Arena" (2009 - 1989) Platz für 6.000 Personen Globentorget 2, Stockholm, Schweden Arena Of Pop Bismarckstrasse 1, Mannheim, Deutschland Itzehoe Stadion Platz für 13.000 Personen Brunnenstieg, Itzehoe, Deutschland Stadthalle Sursee Platz für 3.500 Personen St. Urban Strasse 5, Sursee, Schweiz Münsterland Halle Albersloher Weg 32, Münster, Deutschland Thüringenhalle Werner-Seelenbinder-Strasse 2, Erfurt, Deutschland Futurum Zborovská 7, Prag, Tschechien Hänsch-Arena - "MEP-Arena" (2013 - 2011) / "Vivaris Arena Emsland" (2011 - 2005) / "Emslandstadion" (2005 - 1992) / "Hindenburgstadion" (1992 - 1927) / "Meppener Sportplatz" (1927 - 1924) Platz für 13.815 Personen Lathener Strasse 15a, Meppen, Deutschland Katschhof Katschhof 1, Aachen, Deutschland Bataclan - "Ba-ta-Clan"(?) 50 Boulevard Voltaire, Paris, Frankreich Incheba Viedenská cesta 3-7, Bratislava, Slowakei Arena Leipzig Am Sportforum 2-3, Leipzig, Deutschland Tivoli-Halle Celovška cesta 25, Ljubljana, Slowenien Rathausplatz Herford, Deutschland O2 Arena - "Sazka Arena" (2008 - 2004) Platz für 18.000 Personen Českomoravská 2345/17, Prag, Tschechien Palais Nikaia Boulevard du Mercantour 163, Nizza, Frankreich Stadthalle Magdeburg Heinrich-Heine-Platz 1, Magdeburg, Deutschland Hallenstadion Platz für 11.200 oder 13.000 Personen Wallisellenstrasse 45, Zürich, Schweiz Jockey Club Platz für 25.000 Personen Avenue El Derby S/n Puerta 3, Lima, Peru SEG Geneva Arena Platz für 9.500 Personen Route des Batailleux 3, Genf, Schweiz Štark-Arena - Kombank-Arena (2017 - 2012) / Belgrad-Arena (2012 - 2004) 18.386 Sitzplätze, jedoch gesamt Platz für 25.000 Personen Bulevar Arsenija Čarnojevića 58, Belgrad, Serbien SAP Arena An der Arena 1, Mannheim, Deutschland Trier Arena Fort-Worth-Platz 1, Trier, Deutschland Degenaupark Jonschwil, Tufertschwil, Lütisburg, Schweiz Revention Music Center - Bayou Music Center (11.08.2015 - 14.03.2012) / Verizon Wireless Theater (13.03.2012 - 03.02.2002) / Aerial Theater (02.02.2002 - 14.11.1997) Texas Avenue 520, Houston, Texas, USA Myth Southlawn Dr. 3090, St. Paul, Minnesota, USA Vallhall Arena Platz für 12.500 Personen Innspurten 16, Oslo, Norwegen Scandinavium Platz für 14.000 Personen Valhallagatan 1, Göteborg, Schweden Hartwall Arena - "Hartwall Areena" (2014 - 1997) Platz für 15.000 Personen Areenakuja 1, Helsinki, Finnland Saint Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex - "V. I. Lenin Sport & Concert Complex" (1991 - 1980) Platz für 20.000 Personen Yu. Gagarina Avenue 8, St. Petersburg, Russland Nazionalnyj sportywnyj komplex (NSK) "Olimpijskyj" - "Nationalstadion Kiew" (1996 - 1980) / "Zentralstadion Kiew" (1979 - 1962) / "Nationalstadion Chruschtschow" (1962 - 1944) / "Ukrainisches Stadion" (1943 - 1941) / "Nationalstadion Chruschtschow" (1941) / "Nationalstadion" (1941 - 1938) / "Nationalstadion Kossior" (1938 - 1936) / "Rotes Stadion" (1935 - 1924) / "Rotes Stadion Trotzki" (1923) Platz für 70.050 Personen Olimpiyskiy pr. 16/2, Moskau, Russland Atlas Arena - "Arena Łódź" (2009) Platz für 13.806 Personen al. Bandurskiego 7, Lodz, Polen Zenith de Lille - "Zénith Arena" Platz für 7.000 Personen Boulevard des Cités Unies 1, Lille, Frankreich Kioene Arena - "PalaFabris" (2015 - 2010) / "PalaNet" (2010 - 200?) / "PalaBernhardsson" (200? - 200?) / "Palasport San Lazzaro" (200? - 1981) Platz für 3.916 Personen San Marco 53 - Quartiere 3, Padua, Italien Zenith de Toulouse Avenue Raymond Badiou 11, Toulouse, Frankreich Seidensticker Halle unbestuhlt Platz für 7.250 Personen und bestuhlt Platz für 5.000 Personen Werner-Bock-Strasse 35, Bielefeld, Deutschland Jahrhunderthalle - "Jahrhunderthalle Hoechst" Platz für 4.800 Personen Pfaffenwiese 301, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Friedrich-Ebert-Halle unbestuhlt Platz für 4.302 Personen Erzbergerstrasse 89, Ludwigshafen, Deutschland Stadthalle Dietikon Fondlistrasse 15, Zürich, Schweiz Glückauf-Kampfbahn aktuell Platz für 11.000 Personen, ursprünglich Platz für 34.000 Personen Ernst-Kuzorra-Platz, Gelsenkirchen, Deutschland RheinEnergieSTADION - "Müngersdorfer Stadion" (2001 - 1923) / "Sportpark Müngersdorf" Platz für 49.968 Personen (41.825 Sitzplätze und 8.173 Stehplätze) (jedoch nach internationalen Regeln bloss Platz für 46.253 Personen) Aachener Strasse 999, Köln, Deutschland Zürich Hauptbahnhof (Festival) Züricher Kreis 1, Zürich, Schweiz House of Blues (Cleveland) Euclid Avenue 308, Cleveland, Ohio, USA House of Blues (Chicago) North Dearborn Street 329, Chicago, Illinois, USA House of Blues (Anaheim) W. Disney Way 400 in Suite 337, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Los Angeles) Sunset Boulevard 8430, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Las Vegas) South Las Vegas Boulevard 3950, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA House of Blues (San Diego) 5th Avenue 1055, San Diego, Kalifornien, USA House of Blues (Dallas) North Lamar Street 2200, Dallas, Texas, USA KOKO 1A Camden High Street, London, Grossbritannien Ancienne Belgique-Club Boulevard Anspachlaan 110, Brüssel, Belgien Mediolanum Forum - "DatchForum of Assago" / "Alcatraz" Giuseppe Di Vittorio 6, Mailand, Italien Palau Sant Jordi Platz für 24.000 Personen Passeig Olímpic 5-7, Barcelona, Spanien WiZink Center - "Barclaycard Center" (2016 - 2014) / "Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid" (2014 - 1960) Platz für 13.000 Personen Felipe II Avenue (im Palast des Sportes), Madrid, Spanien Funchal R. Funchal 65, R. Ramos Batista, São Paulo, Brasilien Espacio Riesco https://www.last.fm/event/1652974+Tokio+Hotel+en+Chile El Salto Avenue 5000, Huechuraba, Santiago, Chile Palacio de los Deportes Avenue Viaducto Rio de la Piedad y Rio Churubusco, Mexico City, Mexiko Islington Assembly Hall Platz für 800 Personen (mit den am Balkon befindlichen 200 Plätzen) Town Hall Upper Street N1 2UD (Room 107), London, Grossbritannien Bikini Barcelona Avinguda Diagonal 547 (L'Illa Diagonal), Barcelona, Spanien Le Moulin Boulevard Perrin 47, Marseille, Frankreich Le Trianon Boulevard Rochechouart 80, Paris, Frankreich Cirque Royal Onderrichtsstraat 81 (Rue de l'Enseignement), Brüssel, Belgien Gibson Zeil 85, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland Fabrique Fantoli 9, Mailand, Italien Kesselhaus Lilienthalallee 37, München, Deutschland DIE HALLE - Tor 2 Girltzweg 30, Köln, Deutschland TivoliVredenburg Vredenburgkade 11, Utrecht, Niederlande Heimathafen Neukölln Karl-Marx-Strasse 141, Berlin, Deutschland Kulturkirche Altona Max-Brauer-Allee 199, Hamburg, Deutschland Klub Stodola Batorego 10, Warschau, Polen Arena Wien Baumgasse 80 (in der Grossen Halle), Wien, Österreich Paradise Rock Club Commonwealth Avenue 967, Boston, Massachusetts, USA Summit Music Hall Blake Street 1902, Denver, Colorado, USA wirkt als gäbe es 2 Webseiten: thesummitmusichall.com und summitmusichall.org Theater of the Living Arts South Street 334, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Bogart's Vine Street 2621, Cincinnati, Ohio, USA The Shelter Platz für 400 Personen East Congress Street 431, Detroit, Michigan, USA unterhalb von Saint Andrew's Hall mit näheren Details hierzu Platz für 1.000 Personen Teatro Caupolican - "Teatro Monumental" (2004 - 1994) bestuhlt Platz für 4.500 Personen und bestuhlt mit Stehplätze Platz für 5.400 Personen San Diego 850, Santiago, Chile Pepsi Center WTC Montecito 38?, Mexico City, Mexiko Gigantum Platz für 8.500 Personen Willy Brandts Vej 31, Aalborg, Dänemark Helsingin Jäähalli Platz für 8.200 Personen Nordenskiöldinkatu 11-13, Helsinki, Finnland Valby-Hallen Platz für 5.000 Personen Julius Andersens Vej 3, Kopenhagen, Dänemark Gayant Expo Parc des Expositions de Douai (Route de Tournai), Douai, Frankreich Bamboozle Festival Nowwhat.com Stage, Asbury Park, New Jersey, USA weitere Bands, die sich in dieser Reihenfolge vor und nach Tokio Hotel auf der-selben Bühne befanden: Trust, Secondhand Serenade, Metro Station, Streetlight Manifesto, Armor for Sleep, Mindless Self Indulgence, Tokio Hotel, Saves The Day, The Bravery, Jimmy Eat World Zenith de Nancy im Amphitheater wäre Platz für 25.000 Personen und hingegen im Theater für nur 6.000 Personen Rue du Zénith, Nancy, Frankreich Festival des Mongolfieres Chemin de l'Aéroport 5, Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Kanada Lowell Memorial Auditorium East Merrimack Street 50, Boston, Massachusetts, USA The Grove of Anaheim East Katella Avenue 2200, Anaheim, Kalifornien, USA Hessentagsarena Hessisch Lichtenau, Deutschland Olympiahalle (6-Tage-Rennen) Spiridon-Louis-Ring 21, München, Deutschland zum Fan-Bericht diesen Tages: events-und-trends.de/data/6-tage-rennen_am_12112005_in_muenchen.html Teatro Royal Center Platz für 4.500 Personen Cra 13 Nr. 66-80, Bogota, Kolumbien Tele-Club Карьерная ул. 16 (Karriere Strasse 16), Yekaterinburg, Russland MTL Arena Platz für 3.500 Personen ул. Советской Армии 253 А (Die sowjetische Armee Strasse 253 A), Samara, Russland Milo Concert Hall ул. Россонова 4 (Rossonowa Strasse 4), Nizhnij Novgorod, Russland Halberg Open Air - "Schülerferienfest" (Letzttag: 30.06.2017) Franz-Mai-Strasse, Saarbrücken, Deutschland Bands innerhalb des selben Jahres an selbigen Standort: Fettes Brot, Nu Pagadi, Christina Stürmer, Virginia Jetzt!, The BossHoss Mehrzweckgelände Tannenhausen Am Stadion 18, Aurich, Deutschland Rock im Bad Alte Badeanstalt, Lehmke, Deutschland Hinweis: die auf den meisten Seiten vermerkte Webseite ("rock-im-bad.com") existiert an sich nicht mehr und andere Archive zeigen meist nur den Rückblick mit Details bis zum Jahr 2006, hingegen auf nmz.de fand ich durchaus die Erwähnung über das Konzert dieser Band aus dem Jahr 2005 genannt. Poppodium 013 Veemarktstraat 44, Tilburg, Niederlande Gran Teatro Geox Tassinari 1, Padua, Italien Casa della Musica Corrado Barbagallo 115, Neapel, Italien Concordia Theater Corso Puccini, Turin, Italien Estragon Club Stalingrado 83, Bologna, Italien Le Silo Quai Du Lazaret 35, Marseille, Frankreich L'Autre Canal Nancy Boulevard d'Austrasie 45, Nancy, Frankreich Black Box Music Hertzstrasse 73, Berlin, Deutschland Crocus City Hall & zur 3D-Ansicht der Halle Platz für 7.500 Personen Trade And Exhibition Complex (2. Gebäude, 3. Pavillon), Krasnogorsk, Moskau, Russland Arena Hall Krasnodar Vishnyakova Street 1/10 (Article 2), Russland Ermitage Concert Hall Fatykh Amirkhana Avenue 1, Kazan, Russland Palladium Riga - ursprünglich wurde dieser Ort als Kino genutzt Platz für 2.000 Personen Marijas Street 21, Riga, Litauen Festhalle Ludwig-Erhard-Anlage 1, Frankfurt, Deutschland ISS Dome Stockumer Kirchstrasse 61, Düsseldorf, Deutschland Turbinenhalle Im Lipperfeld 25, Oberhausen, Deutschland die Details wo welche Orte erwähnt werden wobei die Textfelder nur aufgeklappt, die direkte Position zeigen könnten